Perdidos na Amazônia
by Eletric Libra's
Summary: Os 5 cavaleiro de bronze perdem - se na Amazônia.O que acontecerá agora?Mandem reviews


**Perdidos na Amazônia**

Oi gente!Não fiquem bravos comigo se a fic ficar uma porcaria, pq é minha primeira fic.

Vcs agora vão ver os cavaleiros de bronze e Saori, se perderem na floresta Amazônica...o q será q vai acontecer com eles?

Q comece a fanfic

Fulano: blábláblá -fala dos personagens

Fulano: "bleblable"- pensamento

**CAPÍTULO 1: **A PARTIDA

Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze não estavam em perigo, não tinham nada a resolver, estavam tirando uma folga.

Saori e os 5 bronzeados estão na sala e Saori quando estão num profundo tédio de matar.

Shiryu: Tédio miserável!Nem o Mestre Ancião q só fica na frente daquela porcaria da cachoeira sentado sem fazer nada, fica com tanto tédio q nem eu!

Hyoga: Eu tbm não agüento mais...MAMÃE!!!!!!!!! – Hyoga então começa a chorar e chamar sua mãe – Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!Eu quero minha mãe!

Todos menos Hyoga: gota

Ikki: Pronto!Agora o patinho feio ta chorando pela mãe!Só me faltava essa!

Hyoga: O QUE VC DISSE DE MIM? – diz Hyoga já falando com raiva.

Ikki: Disse q você é um patinho feio!

Hyoga: Você vai ver só quem é patinho feio! – gritava Hyoga preparando-se pra dar um murro na cara do Ikki

Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!

Saori: PAREM TODOS VOCÊS SENÃO QUEM VAI MATAR ALGUEM AQUI VAI SER EU!!!!!!!

Todos param e ficam quietos, e ficam na mesma que estavam.Em silêncio, fazia horas q tavam naquele tédio.

Seiya: To com fome!Quando sai o rango?

Shun: Ai Seiya!Você só pensa em comer!

Seiya: Não!Eu penso em outra coisa!Só que eu num sei!

Shiryu: Que saco!Dá pra calar a boca!Eu to tentando pensar num jeito de sairmos desse tédio!

Seiya: Legal!Também vou pensar!

Todo mundo pensando até que o Seiya começa a pular de alegria

Seiya: Tenho uma idéia!Tenho uma idéia!

Todos: Qual?Qual?

Seiya: Vamos almoçar!

Ikki: Ele é Débio mental! – Ikki então dá um murro na cabeça do Seiya.

Eles ficam naquele tédio pensando, menos Seiya que é burro demais pra pensar, até que...

Shiryu: Tive uma idéia!E se pra relaxar a gente num viaja pra algum lugar hein?

Saori: Boa idéia!Assim nós descansamos um pouco.Mas pra onde?

Hyoga: Sibéria é um ótimo lugar, assim posso visitar mamãe...

Shiryu: Ela tava se referindo um lugar diferente.

Shun: E se fossemos para América?

Ikki: Aquele continente inútil que fica no Ocidente?

Seiya: Que país?

Saori: O México é um bom lugar pra se ficar.

Hyoga: Prefiro lugar mais frio!

Ikki: Preferia que fosse no Canadá?

Seiya: Lá tem comida apimentada!É bom!Prefiro ir pra lá!

Saori: Vamos pro México e pronto!

Ikki: Me recuso ir nessa excursão babaca!

Shun: Por favor, Ikki vem com a gente.

Ikki: Ta bom!Mas só porque meu irmão pediu

Shun: Êêêêêêêêêê...

Final de discussão, no dia seguinte arrumam as malas e estão prontos para irem no avião particular da Saori, Tatsume vai junto, ele é que serve a Saori.Mas antes de levantar vôo, o Jabu chega correndo para perguntar o que acontecia.

Jabu: Aonde vocês vão?

Saori: Pro México.Para dar uma folga.

Jabu: Ah!Eu quero ir junto!

Saori: Não dá mais tempo Jabu!Tchau!

Ela entra no avião com os cinco cavaleiros e Tatsume e eles levantam vôo, em direção ao México.

Na viagem, os garotos ficaram jogando Banco Imobiliário.Shun era o "banco"

Shiryu: Seiya!Você me deve oito reais de troco!

Seiya: Mas eu to sem notas de um!

Shiryu: Então troca uma nota de dez com o banco por notas de um

Seiya: Shun troca essa nota de um por uma de dez

Shun: gota

Seiya: Não.Troca esse banco por uma nota...Não é isso...Troca uma de dez por uma nota de banco...Não...

Todos: gota

Hyoga: Seiya dá essa nota aqui, deixa que eu troco essa nota.

Seiya: Num vai roubar...

Ikki: SEIYA!VAI FAZER UM LANCHINHO!

Seiya: Êba!Ta bom!

Enquanto isso, Saori foi à cabine do piloto para ver como estavam as coisas.

Saori: E então, estamos chegando?

O Piloto se vira e diz:

Piloto: Está tudo sobre controle senhorita, pelo radar, estamos chegando, e estamos na direção certa pela bússola – enquanto o piloto não olhava, vinha um avião grande na direção deles, quase entrando em colisão.

Saori: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!PILOTO INCOPETENTE!!!OLHA PRA FRENTE!!

Piloto: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!VIRA ESSA JOÇA!!!!!!! – grita o Piloto se virando.

Co-Piloto: Deixa comigo! – fala enquanto pega o controle para virar o avião.

Então entra Tatsume na cabine perguntando:

Tatsume: O que é isso?Turbulência?

Saori: Olhe com seus próprios olhos!

Tatsume vê e fica desesperado.Então o Co-Piloto vira o avião, e a Saori besta, num se segurou direito, e caiu com o cabeção dela no radar, que faz com que se quebre.Enquanto isso, com as manobras do Co-Piloto...

Shun: IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! – começa á chorar

Hyoga: MAMÃE!!!!!!!!! – também começa á chorar.

Seiya: Legal!A gente ta na montanha russa?

Shiryu: Ai Seiya!O que você tem de burro, você tem de burro!

Ikki: CALEM A BOCA!!!!!!SE NÃO EU MATO TODO MUNDO ANTES DA HORA!!!!

Todos param com a gritaria, e á essas alturas o jogo tava todo revirado, com dinheiro falso espalhado pelo chão do avião e propriedade passeando pelo chão, na verdade, tava chovendo dinheiro falso.

Depois da turbulência, na cabine do piloto Saori falava:

Saori: SEU IMBECIL!!!!OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!!!!!EU ME MACHUQUEI!!!!!

Piloto: Xi!Agora estamos meio perdidos, só tem a bússola agora.

Saori: Agora dá um jeito!Se vira.

Saori sai da cabine e vê os cavaleiros todos revirados, e aquela chuva de dinheiro falso.

Saori: E VOCÊS ARRUMEM ESSA BAGUNÇA!!!!!

Saori sai e vai na sua cabine.Enquanto o Seiya teve a idéia de ficar chutando todo mundo no chão.

E então começa aquela guerra de chute no chão.

Shun: Ah não!Num quero mais ficar olhando pela janela.

Ikki: Olha Shun, tem arvores lá embaixo.

Shun: Nossa!Quanta Arvore!

Assim, o avião começa a balançar muito forte, e então Saori vai lá na cabine do piloto ver o que era.

Saori: O QUE É AGORA?

Piloto: Acabou o combustível.

Saori: O QUÊ?

Co-Piloto: Segura Pião!

Piloto: Sem Gracinhas agora!

O avião começa á cair e os cavaleiros estão desesperados.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Shiryu: ADEUS MUNDO CRUEL!

Hyoga: MAMÃE – começa á chorar

Shun: IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – começa á chorar.

Seiya: MONTANHA RUSSA LEGAL!

Ikki: ESMERALDA!

Enquanto isso, no Japão:

Jabu: Oh não!E se Saori estiver em perigo?O que vou fazer?

Nachi: Também não precisa ficar nessa neura Jabu!

Ichi: �

Jabu: Mas, se a senhorita Saori estiver em perigo...Eu!Jabu e meus fiéis companheiros de batalha Nachi e Ichi...Iremos salvar Saori! – Jabu aponta o dedo indicador para cima e faz uma pose de lado olhando para a direção de seu dedo, fazendo essa pose ridícula.

Ichi: Jabu...Por que você ta apontando para o poste?

Enquanto isso no avião...

O avião continua caindo, e da cabine do piloto até lá atrás dava para ver o grito da Saori:

Saori: TODO MUNDO SE SEGURA!SOCORRO!VAMOS MORRER!

Então lá atrás, com tanta velocidade que tava caindo, toda vez que o Seiya falava "Me deu uma fome", saia baba da boca dele.

Shiryu: PÔ SEYIA!PARA DE FICAR BABANDO, QUE A SUA BABA TÁ ME ACERTANDO!

Ikki: Ele é mais incompetente que uma mula!

Seiya: Me deu fome essa montanha russa!

Hyoga: SEGURA TODO MUNDO!

Shun: IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Assim, eles caem no meio das arvores da floresta, mas ninguém morreu ou está ferido.

Com todo mundo ainda preso lá dentro, Seiya vê alguma coisa do lado de fora da janela.

Seiya: AH!TIRANOSSAURO REX!

Shiryu: Calma Seiya!É só um passarinho.

Todos saem do avião, o avião estava todo esfarelado, e eles olham ao redor, e só viram mata.

Shiryu: Onde estamos?

Ikki: O que você acha?Que estamos no Central Park? – fala com ironia.

Seiya: Nossa Ikki!Você acertou na mosca!

Ikki: É lógico que não burro!

Shun: Que lugar em que escolhemos para cair...

**CONTINUA...**

Aew gente, ficou bom? Espero que sim, e continua essa aventura.

Mandem Rewiens do que vocês acham.


End file.
